Fire Flower
The Fire Flower is an item and Power-Up in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It appears in many worlds, but first appeared in World 1 (NSMB Wii). It is a flower that is orange on the outside, yellow on the inside. Fire Flowers are the opposite of the Ice Flower. They are more powerful too. Fire Flowers usually appear by hitting Bricks or Question Blocks. When you fire a fireball (press 1 button) it will instantly kill the enemy, however some enemies such as Dry Bones and Buzzy Beetles are immune to them. Two Fireballs can be fired on each side by doing a Spin-Jump. Thrown Fireballs can be eaten by Yoshi and spat out to create a large, "destructive" Fireball. Fire Flowers turn Mario into Fire Mario when they touch him (or Fire Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad. Fire Flowers can also be found and earned on the Power Up Panels minigame. Fire Flowers also appear in Super Mario Galaxy. They are found trapped in glass cubes (mostly) that can be broken with a Spin. When Mario/Luigi touches a Fire Flower, they will become Fire Mario/Luigi and have the ability to throw Fireballs to defeat enemies and light torches. Unlike the Fire Flower in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Fire Mario does not change into normal Mario when damaged under the effects of the Fire Flower. Also, unlike the Fire Flower in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Fire Flower in Super Mario Galaxy only lasts a limited time before it wears off (a music plays while under the effects of the Fire Flower and gets faster the closer it gets to the Fire Flower's ending time). Fire Flowers in Super Mario Galaxy can be utilized by simply shaking the Wii Remote. Fire Flowers first appear in the Freezeflame Galaxy along with its icy counterpart, the Ice Flower, and later appears in the Dusty Dune Galaxy, Deep Dark Galaxy, and Snow Cap Galaxy. The Fire Flower reappears in Super Mario Galaxy 2 where it operates and is utilized the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy. However, it is not as common as it was in Super Mario Galaxy. It makes appearances in a few galaxies such as the Crate Burning missions of the Rightside Down Galaxy and Upside Dizzy Galaxy, and also makes appearances in the Slipsand Galaxy. In the Crate Burning missions, a Fire Flower is needed to be utilized to burn and break several Crates within a time limit in order to earn a Power Star. A Fire Flower makes a small, minor appearance in Mario Kart Wii. The Fire Flower is the emblem of the Flower Cup. Also, there is a billboard in Moonview Highway that advertises fuel and has a picture of a Fire Flower. There is also a store in Coconut Mall that sells Fire Flowers and other items. In Super Paper Mario, Fire Flowers appear in the skies of Lineland and at Fort Francis, in the room on the left, thus making them cameo appearances in the game. In this game, the Fire Flower has its Super Mario World appearance. Gallery Moonview Highway Flower Poster.png|The billboard advertisement for fuel in Moonview Highway sporting the Fire Flower. This is in Mario Kart Wii. FireFlowericon.png|The Fire Flower's icon in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Fireflower.png|The sprite of a Fire Flower in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Fire Flower SMG.png|This is the artwork of a Fire Flower in Super Mario Galaxy. Galaxybig 3022.jpg|Mario nears a Fire Flower in the Slipsand Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. 9-6 NSMBW.png|This is a picture of a Fire Flower on a Used Block beside a Question Block in World 9-6 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. SPM_W1-1_2D.png|Can you spot the Fire Flowers in the background? Here's a hint: it is a small flower with eyes and three poked points on its head and two leaves on its base. This is in Lineland of Super Paper Mario. Deep Dark Galaxy BIAB 1.jpg|Mario nears a Fire Flower on the Wooden Planet of the Deep Dark Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Items Category:Mario items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii